


I Throw Myself Into You

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Nibbles-verse [13]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Pregnancy, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Praise to my father,Blessed by the waterBlack night, dark sky,The devils crySeparate re-post.





	I Throw Myself Into You

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom

_"Lady... I gotta take this job. You know me. After all these years..."_  
  
_"I don't trust her, but... Go." She rested her forehead on his, teal and maroon eyes looking straight into his ice blue eyes, faith unwavering. "Just make damn sure you come back in one piece, or I will chase after your ass and drag you back home if you don't, even if you wind up in Hell."_  
  
_A somewhat husky laugh. "You definitely would, and I bet Nero would join in as well even if you told him no."_  
  
_"Got that right." Her face softened as he brushed a gloved hand lovingly across her abdomen, their baby shifting slightly in response. "Watch your six."_  
  
_The kiss that he gave her would've melted her in any normal situation. "Stay frosty."_  
  
-3-1-4-2-5-  
  
The kiss that he was giving her felt more like he was trying to melt into her, as if trying to convey some emotion that he couldn't put into words. Wordlessly, Lady followed his lead, letting him get it out of his system after he had effortlessly settled her in his lap, leaning against their bed's headboard.  
  
His earlier words over the static-laced phone call from the airport in Spain held little meaning, other than that the job was done, just a "little trouble" with the Spanish government over the destruction of a historical location and travel papers, and that he had some ideas regarding Trish that he wanted to run by her.  
  
The job had taken only three days, and yet it felt far longer to her, like something big had been going down. Nero had been twitchy throughout Dante's absence, while the baby had been a bit restless within her. Even some of the Devil Arms that'd help out with errands had been agitated as well.  
  
Sláine had warned her about the dark cloud that hung over Dante when the two half-devils finally arrived back to Devil May Cry late at night, the medical practitioner having been the one to pick the hunter and Trish up from the airport. (The blonde was back at his private clinic, citing quarantine and needing to deal with a ton of paperwork.) Lady didn't immediately question why the enormous sword that had Force Edge's hilt and pommel which resembled another demonic sword she had seen in texts was hanging where Force Edge used to be, other than being relieved that it didn't had an eye on it where the large red gem was (oddly, it gave off a strange aura that made her feel... protected?). Nor did she ask about the two new Devil Arms, the long sword with bat wings and dragon's maw as its guard that Nevan had promptly snatched and taken out to the back, saying something about a family reunion.  
  
(One of their informants who knew someone that worked on the city's electrical grid later told them wryly that workers weren't happy on having to deal with random blackouts in several city blocks, although they easily blamed it on the storm.)  
  
Eventually, Dante buried his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply and leaning into her stroking his hair, still damp from his earlier shower. In many ways, he reminded Lady of a cat - lazing around most of the time, purring when content, occasionally demanding attention, acted as if on top of the world, and sometimes knowing when to give comfort. Slowly, he recounted the events that had happened on the island in clipped tones, lacking most of the embellishments he'd usually throw in on describing the demonic enemies, the new Devil Arms, and the inane puzzle solving.  
  
For several moments, the muted sounds of the city's night life and the rumbling of rolling thunder permeated their room.  
  
"Met a tough guy there."  
  
The part where she felt he had omitted earlier.  
  
"Fought him three times. Tall, but as if stretched. Black and blue armor with a weird horned helmet that initially bugged me. Biggest sword I had seen in a while, and the way he fought..."  
  
She didn't stop her ministrations, nor did he stop rubbing to feel their unborn child.  
  
"You'd think the Summoned Swords would've been the biggest clue. But, no, I'm an idiot for enjoying the fight too much for the final round. There was a couple times where it felt like he was being controlled, although I brushed it aside, thinking it was because of the amount of demonic power on the island messing with my senses."  
  
Outside, sirens came and went. She already had a sinking feeling at the description of that particular attack.  
  
"Got my ass handed to me by him. Almost bit the dust, but..."  
  
The edges of his amulet flashed silver as a small bit of demon magic flared, gold briefly shining off of the identically-shaped pendant in the dark room after it appeared and landed in his hand.  
  
"...he actually recognized mine."  
  
Lady had to fight herself from cursing out loud as the puzzle pieces slammed together in her mind, and tightened her arms around Dante. While there was no real love lost between her and her would-have-been brother-in-law, even she wouldn't wish that kind of hell on Vergil.  
  
"What the hell do I tell Nero?" Dante's voice nearly cracked, far from his usual cockiness. "What is he going to say?"  
  
"That you're a dumbass, and glad that you at least beat the crap out of the bastard who was controlling Father, Uncle Dante," a weak snark drifted in.  
  
Neither hunters were really surprised that the young quarter-devil had eavesdropped in, but they didn't expect him to climb into their bed and bury his face into Dante's chest. (He usually leapt into Dante's bed, but stopped doing so after Lady started living with them and the revelation of the baby.)  
  
"Nero..." Shock that was slowly melting to relief.  
  
"He might be Father," his nephew interrupted, the boy's own voice thick with emotion and partially muffled by the clutched tank top, "but you and Aunt Lady will always be Dad and Mom to me."  
  
Lady would blame her tears on pregnancy hormones as she watched Dante carefully fastened Vergil's half of the Perfect Amulet around Nero's neck, and she was going to stick by that story. When Dante pulled both her and Nero closer, she half-smiled at her nephew tearily insisting that he was fine, it was just dust in his eyes, and they really need to clean their room before his new cousin arrives, prompting a mix of a sob and a laugh from Dante.  
  
_"It's only the rain."_  
  
Water pattered the outside of the shop, the sound beating against the window and Dante's warmth lulling all of them in to an exhausted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from DMC5's "Devil Trigger".
> 
> Re-posting this separately so that it'll be easier on myself to keep track. Day 23 from Smootch-tober 2018, "melt into you kiss" in "[Bouquet of Calendula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173560/chapters/40053959)".


End file.
